Matrimonio concertado
by koraru13
Summary: Pan es una joven a la que solo le interesa entrenar. Sin embargo, el rey Vegeta decide cambiarla los planes y obligarla a casarse con su hijo, Trunks, el cual mas tarde descubrirá que el no es tan príncipe. Pan al ver que no tiene otra opción decide aceptar de la peor manera y ir a la raunión para afirmar el compromiso, allí será donde lo conocerá a él. Se odiarán o se gustarán?
1. Introducción

Casa de los Son, habitación de Pan:

-Yo no me pienso casar con alguien que ni si quiero conozco! Padre, comprendame, usted tubo la opción de casarse con la persona que amaba...déjeme elegir a mi también esa opción...- Decía una peli negra con los ojos rojos de intentar aguantarse las lágrimas.

- Te comprendo hija, pero sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada por impedir tu compromiso, es algo que me es imposible ya que quien ordenó que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo fue el propio rey.- Dijo su padre intentandola consolar- Además te casadas con su hijo heredero, si te casas con él serás princesa...y quien sabe, en un futuro quizás podrías ser reina...

- Padre, sabes que lo que menos me interesa es el trono...vosotros me enseñasteis que lo primero eran los sentimientos...- Dijo reprochandole.

- Aquí se acaba esta conversación. Hija, tú más que nadie sabes que hice todo lo posible por anular este compromiso pero todo intentó fue inútil.- Dijo y a continuación salió de la habitación.

- Perfecto!- Dijo y a continuación se hecho en su cama mirando hacia el techo.- Supongo que ahora que me caso tendré que cambiar mi apellido, no? Joder, si me hubiera casado con un hombre normal no tendría que preocuparme por cambiar mi apellido...Como sonará...Pan...Briefs, incluso diciéndolo en alto suena mal.- Suspira- Tendré que acostumbrarme...pero queda mejor Pan Son!- Dijo girándose bruscamente y quedando boca abajo en su cama.

- Cariño, tenemos que irnos en media hora, te has preparado ya? - Entra a la habitación de su hija- No me digas que vas a ir así vestida?! - Decía su madre un poco molesta al verla utilizar su traje de entrenamiento, el cual a parte de no ser apropiado para este evento, estaba algo sucia y rasgada.

- Claro, por que no? El matrimonio ya está decidido así que da igual como me vea ante mi prometido.

- Bueno bueno, si tu lo crees así...- Dijo su madre intentando no sobre esforzar a Pan respecto a estos eventos que no le gustaban nada junto a su -poca- paciencia.

Media hora después, de camino a el Castillo Real la familia Son no decía nada, en el coche que viajaban se notaba un ambiente tenso en el cual las palabras sobraban.

- Ya llegamos, que te parece Pan? - Dijo su padre intentando entablar una conversación.

- Si voy a vivir aquí, lo podría considerar una cárcel no?- Preguntó de manera retórica mientras miraba aquel enorme castillo irónicamente pintado de gris.

- No seas tan negativa cariño, quizás tú prometido y tú os llegáis a hacer buenos amigos.- Dijo su madre mirando también al mismo lugar que su hija, sólo que está con admiración.

- Muy bien, entremos.

Los tres entraron a la vez dentro del Castillo, observando que detrás de aquellas puertas y paredes grises se hallaba dentro un hermoso jardín muy llamativo por sus colores y flores.

- Vengan por aquí. - Les dijo un sirviente de allí.

Esté los guió hasta la vivienda de los Reyes y allí hasta un gran salón/comedor donde los esperaban los dos Reyes, pero sin rastro de su hijo.

- Bienvenidos Sr. Son y Sra. Son, y también a usted señorita.- Dijo amablemente la reina la cual tenía un hermoso cabello azul extraña característica de los países cercanos y que no hablar del suyo propio.

- Puedes llamarme simplemente Pan.

La reina ante esto se sorprendió, todas las jóvenes a las que ella había conocido querían ser tratadas como algo superior a reina, sin embargo está joven no.

Esté gesto gustó mucho a la Reina y que no decir del Rey el cual tenía una actitud similar a la de la joven.

- Como es que no está aquí el joven Trunks?- Preguntó la madre de Pan con mucho respeto.

- Disculpe, pero mi hijo va a arrastrarse un poco, así que tendremos que empezar la reunión sin él. - Dijo la reina, inventando una escusa de donde podría estar su hijo, aunque ni ella misma lo sabía.

- Muy bien, empecemos. - Dijo el Rey con su fuerte y directa voz.

- Pan, cuáles son tus gustos? - Le pregunto la peli-azul.

- Entrenar, es lo único que me gusta. - Dijo simplemente la oji-negra.

Así, la entrevista continuó, la reina hacia preguntas mientras que Pan las respondía con una o dos simes palabras.

- Salgo un momento al baño, me podría indicar.dónde está? - Preguntó Pan Después de responder a cientas de preguntas.

- Vas todo recto, giras a la derecha dos veces y la cuarta puerta que te encuentres en ese pasillo esa es. - Dijo la reina.

- Gracias. - Dijo Pan y acto seguido salió de la sala.

- Ohh, no era la cuarta puerta era la sexta, jajaja donde tengo la cabeza. - Dijo cómo si le pasará todos los días.

Pan siguió las instrucciones(erróneas) de la reina y cuando fue a entrar al cuarto...

- Pero que...? - Dijo ella muy sorprendida, raro en ella que siempre estaba alerta...Pero normal después de lo que vio...


	2. Chapter 1

Cap.1

- Pero que...? - Dijo ella muy sorprendida, raro en ella que siempre estaba alerta...Pero normal después de lo que vio...

- Cierra la puerta imbécil... -Dijo una de las personas que se hallaban dentro de la habitación.

- C-claro.- Dijo y acto seguido cerró a gran velocidad la puerta.- Que...Qué acabó de ver?...- Dijo en un susurro y volvió otra vez a la sala de reunión donde se encontraban sus padres.- He vuelto.- Dijo al llegar.

- Perdona Pan, me equivoque y te dije la indicación que no era.- Dijo muy apenada.

- No pasa nada. - Dijo mientras se sentaba en la misma silla que antes.

- Al final conseguiste encontrar el baño?- Preguntó la madre de Pan, Videl.

- Ehh...Si, al final si.- Dijo mintiendo y al menos intentando olvidar el acontecimiento anterior...

- Aggh, donde se ha metido ese estúpido insecto que tengo por hijo!- Dijo el Rey Vegeta perdiendo su paciencia.

- Aquí estoy Padre.- Dijo un joven de Pelo lila.

Pan al verle recordó que él fue el chico que la mando cerrar la puerta y también el que estaba haciendo esas cosas tan sucias con aquellas mujeres, si en plural, ella pudo localizar al menos 5 mujeres en esa sala junto con este chico.

- Cariño siéntate, te presentó a tu prometida, Pan.- Dijo amablemente y ofreciéndole un asiento al lado de Pan.

- Claro madre.- Obedeció gustoso, pero al girar su cabeza para verse cara a cara con su prometida le pareció conocida esta.

- Nos conocemos? Me pareces familiar.- Preguntó el joven.

Para Pan está fue la gota que colmo el vaso, se acababan de ver hacia ni siquiera 5 minutos y ya se había olvidado de quien era?

- Nos vimos en aquella habitación por si no recuerdas.- Dijo la peli negra susurrando pero con tono molesto.

- Oh, perdona mis modales, te gustó alguna de las cosas que te hice?- Preguntó también susurrando pero este de un modo un tanto sensual? De repente Pan empezó a sentir que Trunks puso su mano en el muslo de ella, para después ir subiendo.

- P-para...yo no era una de las chicas que estaban dentro, yo soy la que por accidente abrió la puerta...- Dijo a la vez que con su mano retiraba la de Trunks, este al oír eso la cogió de la mano y dijo...

- Entonces te gustaría probarlo algún día?- Dijo sin darse cuenta de que esto lo había dicho en voz alta.

- Probar el que hijo?- Preguntó su madre.

- Q-Qué?- El oji celeste no sabía que decir, más bien no se le ocurría ninguna escusa que poner en esa situación.

- Emm, es que yo le dije al Príncipe que yo era buena cocinando postres y el me dijo que él era mejor y para saber a que saben sus postres me preguntó que si quería probar los algún día.- Dijo Pan un tanto rápido.

- Ah, con que es eso...- Dijo Bulma para a continuación seguir hablando con Videl.

- Gracias...por cierto si algún día quieres probar mis postres yo estaré encantado.- Dijo mensualmente en el oído de Pan, provocando unas cuantas cosquillas en su oreja y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Que mona...te sonrojarse fácilmente verdad?- Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Yo n-nunca me sonrojo...- Dijo tocándose las mejillas las cuales cada vez más notaba que la ardían.

- Entonces explícame como es que tienes la cara más roja que aquellas cortinas.- Dijo señalando unas cortinas de color carmesí y teniendo la misma expresión juguetona que antes...se notaba que se divertía a costa de Pan.

- Q-Qué! No es verdad...- Dijo hinchando los mofletes como cuando un niño hace una rabieta.

- Muy linda...- Dijo esto último en un tono tan bajo que nadie oyó esto a excepción de él.- Una pregunta padre, para cuando será la boda?- Dijo con total seriedad totalmente fingida ya que por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa por pensar que cara estaría poniendo su futura esposa.

- Si todo marcha bien en un mes.- Dijo simplemente.

- Os hemos dejado un poco de tiempo antes de la boda para que os vayáis conociendo.- Dijo Gohan el cual extrañamente no había aparecido en ningún momento en este capítulo.

- Vais a quedaros en esta casa a vivir durante todo el mes hasta la boda, nosotros nos vamos a preparar la boda a otro lugar así que os quedáis solos.- Dijo la madre de Trunks.

- Nosotros dos y las sirvientas...- Dijo Trunks pensando que ese mes sería el mejor de todos.

- Lo siento hijo, pero nos vamos a llevar a todos los que trabajan en el Castillo para que nos ayuden a preparar la boda.- Dijo de nuevo su madre.

- Entonces quien me cocinará, o me hará la cama o...otras "cosas"...- Dijo muy histérico.

- Eres lo suficientemente mayor para hacer todo eso y más.- Dijo su padre firmemente como siempre.- Y otra cosa, las mujeres aunque sean inferiores a nosotros tienen los mismos derechos que nosotros, injustamente pero los tien...- Dijo igual de fuerte o incluso más que lo anterior, pero se quedó mudo al sentir un aura maligna provenir de detrás suyo, se giró para ver quien era y se quedó aún más congelado.

- Que has dicho, que las mujeres somos inferiores...Cariño te quiero mucho pero tú eres gilipollas! Como se te ocurre decirle eso al niño, normal que luego sea machista teniendo a un mono como padre bastante normal nos salió.- Grito y Grito así durante un cuarto de hora a su marido para al final decir.- Por ser tan machista te quedas sin ''ya tu sabes''(me encanta esa expresión XD.) hasta que la boda termine.- Dijo furiosa dejando aún más helado a Vegeta, el cual su mayor miedo eran los gusanos y su mujer enojada, y ahora se le sumaba no tener...ejem...con ella.

- Hasta después de la boda?- Preguntó, a lo que ella afirmó.- Hijo, he decidido adelantar tu boda a dentro de 3 horas, que te parece?

- No mezcles a Trunks en tus planes.- Grito más enfadada Bulma.

- Mamá, no es por interrumpir, pero...ESTE ES UN FANFIC DE PAN Y MIO Y TÚ Y PAPÁ ESTÁN CHUPANDO CÁMARA...así que si sois tan amables podéis iros ya de esta casa para que empiece el lemo...quiero decir el romance, si si el romance.- Dijo Trunks cansado de la pelea de la estúpida pelea de sus padres.

- C-claro hijo, en estos momentos es cuando veo que te haces mayor...no,es broma, tu siempre serás mi chiquitín. Bueno adiós.- Dijo Bulma despidiéndose y sacando sus maletas a la vez (cuando las hizo?)

- Hija, ten cuidado, no quiero marcharme ahora viendo a dos y volver viendo a tres o puede que a más...- Dijo mi madre un poco en plan broma o más bien un tanto.

- Si si adiós, muchos besos, Chao chao. Por fin, al fin solos.- Dijo Trunks cerrando la puerta tras de si.- Bueno, quieres probar mis postres?- Dijo con una sonrisita.


	3. Cap2 Part1

Cap.2 parte.1

- Si si adiós, muchos besos, Chao chao. Por fin, al fin solos.- Dijo Trunks cerrando la puerta tras de si.- Bueno, quieres probar mis postres?- Dijo con una sonrisita.

- Que tal si hacemos algo más divertido.- Dijo con la misma cara que Trunks.

- Que propones?- Preguntó.

- Podríamos quedar en una hora o más en el jardín trasero para entrenar,si quieres. Asegurate de traer ropa flexible, ligera y que no te impida realizar ningún movimiento.- Dijo despidiéndose y dirigiéndose al Hall donde tenía sus maletas, mientras que Trunks se había quedado con cara de tonto, ya que él había pensado en hacer otras cosas, pero no le importaba que Pan fuera poco consciente del lado lascivo de Trunks ya que eso era lo que la hacía especial, que fuese tan pura, única.

Mientras tanto, Pan se acababa de acordar de que la reina antes de irse se encargó de dejarle un mapa del Castillo y sus alrededores a Pan por si se perdía, así que fue con las maletas en un sólo brazo y el mapa en otro y se guió con el hasta la que ahora sería su nueva habitación.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se encontró con un enorme cuarto de color morado oscuro, en el había una gran ventana al fondo, delante de ella un tocador, en la pared de la derecha había un gran armario blanco con toques violetas y una puerta que Pan supuso que sería la del baño, al lado derecho se encontraba una cama de matrimonio, un tanto grande para ella ya que en esa cama podían entrar incluso tres personas, y por último en la esquina derecha del fondo, arriba del todo se encontraba una televisión de unas 30 y pico pulgadas.

- No está mal la habitación.- Dijo para a continuación echarse sobre la cama y tirar las maletas por ahí.

Pasó 2 hora y media y Pan se encontraba tirada encima de la cama profundamente dormida, aunque ese estado le iba durar poco, un intruso se había adentrado en su cuarto. Si hacer mucho ruido este se acercó lentamente, junto su cabeza cerca de la oreja de Pan y...

- DESPIERTA!- Gritó muy enfurecido.

- Joder!, que coño te pasa.- Dijo Pan mientras se despertaba.

- Nada lo normal, yo quedo con alguien y ese alguien me deja plantado durante casi dos HORAS!- Dijo un poco(muy) histérico.

- Oh mierda, me quede dormida, lo siento mucho...- Dijo muy arrepentida, mientras hacía una dogeza.

- Tranquila que me recompensarás con intereses...- Dijo mostrando otra vez una cara llena de malicia.

- Que?- Dijo no sabiendo a que se refería.

- Te voy a tener que castigar...Mi querida prometida.- Dijo de una manera tan sexy que derretiría a cualquiera, que pena que para Pan fuera todo lo contrario.


	4. Cap2 Part2

Cap.2 parte.2

De un momento a otro Pan se encontró esposa da a la cama de pies y manos, y sintiéndose muy avergonzada ante la mirada de Trunks el cual la miraba fijamente.

- Una pregunta, por que me miras así?- Dijo Pan algo asustada? No, no creo que esa sea la palabra, sería más bien preocupada.

- Te incomoda?- Preguntó él aún mirándola.

- Si, me siento como la chica de "50 sombras de Grey" y no me gusta nada.- Dijo ella cada vez más preocupada.

- Y que pasaría si te convirtieras en la chica de "50 sobras de Grey"

- No creo que eso sea posible, en primer lugar por que ella lo hacía por que quería, o eso creo, aggh, no me hagas spoiler(contarle a alguien el final de una historia que se quería leer o ver) por que como me lo intentes hacer cojo y me voy.

- Eso me gustaría verlo. Bueno pies sabes que, en el libro él se aproxima a ella lentamente la da unos cuantos besos, y poco a poco va bajando hasta su cuello- Dice haciendo lo mismo que narra.-...y luego, emm...la desaprovecha la ropa.

- No te has leído el libro verdad?- Dijo ella con una mirada de insuficiencia y notando como dejaba de estar tan tensa.

- No.- Dice con una gotita anime en la cabeza, el silencio los inundó y el siguiente sonido que se oyó fue el menos esperado, al menos por parte de Trunks.

Aquel sonido fue una sonora carcajada por parte de Pan.

- De que te ríes?- Preguntó confuso.

- Nada, jajajaja...sólo de que tú, intentábamos actuar cool, jajajaja y eres todo lo contrario.- Trunks sin acabar de entender también empezó a reír sólo que este por haber encontrado una chica tan diferente a las anteriores que le habían presentado.

- Bueno, al menos hemos progresado algo, ya nos hemos besado,no? Aunque fue en contra mía fue un beso.- Dijo sonriendo todavía.

- Si.

- Oye, te propongo un trato, si me sueltas te prometo que te dejó besarme siempre que quieras.-Dijo esperando que Trunks se conformará con eso al menos hasta tiempo después de la boda.

- Vale, trato.-Dijo mientras destacaba a Pan.- Aunque no se como no pudiste desatarte, estás cadenas en realidad son sólo de madera.- Dijo dejándolas por ahí.

- Qué!- Dijo sorprendida de eso. Como no había probado a forzar las cadenas fue su primer pensamiento luego se corrigió pensando "bueno, supongo que estaba tan nerviosa que no era consciente de nada."

- Quieres comer algo?- Pregunto el desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Sabes cocinar?- Dijo sorprendida de que un principito mujeriego, machista y pervertido como él supiera algo que se consideraba "tarea de mujeres".

- Claro, las sirvientas de Palacio me enseñaron una o dos recetas mientras mis padres estaban de viajes de negocio.- Dijo sonando algo nostálgico.

- Tus padres cada cuanto se iban?- Preguntó sorprendiendose por centésima un sorprendiendo a Trunks también.

- Te interesa algo que tiene que ver conmigo, increíble.- Dijo acercándose a ella y planteándole un beso en los labios.- Pero, en respuesta a tú pregunta, mis padres se iban normalmente cada poco se quedaban en casa 2 días y luego se iban varios meses fuera del país para negociar cosas con otros reinos.

- Pobre.- Dijo abrazandole.- Por que no mejor vamos a entrenar, quizá así te diviertes.- dijo animadamente.

- Soy yo o estas un poco obsesionada con la lucha.- Dijo saliendo del estado melancólico en el que estaba.

- No es que este obsesionada, es más bien que es mi vida. Es como así decirlo mi método de canalizar toda la furia y frustración que tengo y enviarla al exterior.

- Emm, eso ha sido muy...profundo. Pero no me apetece entrenar.

- Si no quieres entrenar...Sigue en pie lo de prepararme la comida.

- Claro, que te apetece comer?- Dijo llendo a la cocina seguido de Pan.

- A veeeer...- Dice mirando el frigorífico.- tienes fresas, me encantan! Puedo comerlas?- Preguntó.

- Claro, me parece que había algo de chocolate para acompañarlo.- Dijo cogiendo una tarrina llena de chocolate derretido.

- Perfecto. Hacia tiempo que no comía fresas con chocolate.- Dijo sintiéndose como una niña.

- Vamos al salón, así nos podemos echar en el sofá.- Dijoahora dirigiéndose al salón. Cuando llegó dejó la tarrina en la mesa que había al lado del sofá y Pan hizo lo mismo con las fresas.

Pan cogió una fresa la baño en chocolate y con cuidado de que no cayera ni una gota de chocolate en el sofá se la dio a Trunks.

- Toma, abre la boca.- Trunks la obedeció y le pego un mordisco a la fresa. A continuación Trunks hizo lo mismo y se la dio a Pan.

- Oh, tienes un poco de chocolate en el labio.- Dijo Trunks pasando la lengua por el labio de Pan, limpiando así el chocolate que había, pero no quedó así, Trunks metió la lengua dentro de la boca de Pan haciendo que esta se sobresaltase.

El beso siguió unos segundos más y acabó por la falta de aire.

Pan estaba muy fatigada, el doble que Trunks lo que hizo que este se preocupara.

- Estas bien?

- Si, sólo que nunca me habían besado así, quiero decir usando la...lengua.- Dijo en un susurro.

- Nunca?- Ella asintió.- Entonces debo imaginar que nunca has hecho algo mas que besos con un hombre no?- Ella volvió a asentir- Ni con una mujer verdad?- Dijo a modo broma recibiendo un puñetazo de Pan.- Vale, vale. No te enfades. Bueno si vas a ser mi futura esposa, lo único que te pido es que seas buena en la cama, así que para empezar vamos a practicar los besos.- Dijo inclinandose hacia ella y besándola del mismo modo que antes.

Estuvieron besándose y besándose durante más de 20 minutos, hasta que él por la subida del calor decidió empezar a quitarse la camisa dejando a la vista sus maravillosos pectorales y su bien marcado abdomen. Luego intentó hacer lo mismo con Pan sin dejar de romper el beso, pero al intentar hacerlo Pan lo apartó.

- Q-quedamos que sólo practicaríamos besos y como veo que se hace tarde me voy a la cama.- Dijo levantándose del sofá y llendose de la sala.

- Pero me vas a dejar con todo el calentón!- Gritó Trunks lo más alta posible y lo que recibió fue una risa de Pan a lo lejos.


	5. Celos

A la mañana siguiente Trunks se despertó por el molesto sonido del timbre.

Salió de su habitación con sólo unos boxers y con el pelo desordenado, protestando de que lo despertaran.

(Pan mientras esto pasaba se había ido a un bosque alejado de la civilización para no ser interrumpida en su entrenamiento.)

Trunks abrió la puerta, detrás de ella se encontraba una chica alta y rubia de hermosos ojos esmeralda y un precioso vestido rosa hasta las rodillas, en general parecía muy adorable pero su sonrisa maliciosa hacia contraste con el resto. Iba acompañada de un joven no tan alto como su compañera, de ojos cristalinos y pelo negro (la ropa es la misma que en DBz).

- Que Trunks, con resaca?- Preguntó con sorna el peli-negro.

- ...que quieres? Kurota.- Dijo Trunks ignorando el comentario del chico.

- Vaya forma de tratar a un amigo y a TÚ novia.- Dijo todavía con la misma sonrisa en la cara y acercándose a él.

- Ya...respecto a eso...- Empezó a decir Trunks lanzándole miradas a Kurota para librarse de ella.

- Lila, cariño. Lo que Trunks trata de decirte es que ya no siente lo mismo por ti...- Empezó a decir con fingida tristeza y comprensión.

- Lo siento, pero estoy comprometido.- Dijo de golpe Trunks. Asombrando a Kurota, al igual que a la rubia.

- Estás de broma verdad?- Preguntó ella muy indignada, a lo que él negó con la cabeza.- Como puede ser que yo me vaya unos días y a la vuelta te encuentro con otra y encima COMPROMETIDO!- Empezó a gritar Lila, elevando su ki por la rabia.

- T-tranquilizate.- Dijo Trunks nervioso al ver su poder, aún más a sentir que Pan se acercaba a aquel lugar y que Lila al verla de seguro la intentaría matar.

- Esta ella aquí? - Preguntó la rubia con una voz tenebrosa que hizo estremecedoras de miedo a sus dos compañeros.

- C-claro...que no. Porque mejor no vienes otro día que este y ya habláis, vale?- Dijo Trunks intentando echarla.

- No.- Y a continuación entró sin previo permiso de nadie en la casa.

Mientras Trunks le hacía gestos a Kurota echándole la culpa y diciéndole que después si salía vivo, le mataría.

Lila, su antigua ex-novia (no tan antigua, de hace 5 días ni más ni menos). Habían mantenido una relación de dos días, aunque toda ella había sido dentro de la cama. Al pisar el suelo rompieron amistosamente o eso pensó él. Quedó demostrado que ella no pensaba lo mismo y que siguió con la relación sin permiso de nadie.

- Mierda!- Gritó Trunks al ver que Pan llegaba...espera, No iba sola. Estaba con un chico?-...Quién narices es ese?- Preguntó molesto. Sentimiento que sólo sentía cuando lo interrumpían en su Hobbie favorito (El sexo), pero que está vez no tenía nada que ver con ello.

- Que pasa? Trunks. Se te acumulan los problemas. -Dijo soltando una risa al ver en la dirección de Trunks.

Una alegre Pan llagaba al Palacio con su también animado acompañante. Cada vez Trunks se irritaba y lo peor es que no sabía porque.

- Que bien que hayas vuelto, mi amor. -Dijo Trunks con una radiante sonrisa falsa cogiendo a Pan de la cadera y besandola como él bien sabía.

Pan al quedar casi sin respiración le apartó de un empujón.

- Pero a ti...que te pasa? Casi me asfixias... - Dijo la peli-negra intentando recomponerse.

- Es que hoy tengo unas ganas locas de comerte... -Dijo volviendo a abrazar a Pan con sus brazos por encima de sus hombros.

-...Ejem... - Emitió el acompañante de Pan para hacer notar su presencia. Pan lo miró sorprendida pues ahora estaba un poco desconcertada con Trunks, Kurota no dijo nada y Trunks le dedicó una fría mirada para luego ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo.

- Trunks. Apartate! -gritó pegándole un empujón más fuerte que el de antes y tirandolo en el suelo. - Te quería presentar a Ubb, es...un amigo, por así decirlo. -Como que por así decirlo? Pensó Trunks con sus ya más que asumidos celos.

En ese momento a Trunks se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Si ella quería jugar con los celos se apuntaría un concursante más a él.

- Oh, cierto. Yo también quería presentarte a una "amiga". Lila! -Gritó tan fuerte que su voz se debió haber oído por toda la casa/Palacio.

Al momento apareció la mencionada.

- Está es Lila, es por así decirlo, algo más que una...amiga. -Dijo sonriente y sintiéndose victorioso. Mientras que Pan sentía una punzada en el corazón sin saber porque y Lila sonreía de la misma manera que Trunks.

Ahora si, la guerra de los celos había empezado y no habría quien la parase.


	6. Deja de alardear y ponte a trabajar

Cap.4

Se encontraban todos comiendo en la mesa.

- Lila, amor. Me puedes pasar la sal? -Dijo Trunks de manera cariñosa a su rubia compañera.- Muchas gracias. -Dijo y la dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego mirar a Pan con una sonrisa triunfante la cual se le quitó de la cara inmediatamente.

La escena que se encontró fue a una Pan rodeada de Kurota y Ubb obedeciendola en todo lo que ella pedía y no dejando de cortejarla.

- Kurota. -Dijo animadamente Trunks.- Podrías venir conmigo un segundo, buen amigo? -Dijo muy molestó, pero con una sonrisa lo que le daba un toque de locura.

- Qué? Oh, vale. -Dijo desconcertado el peli negro.

Ya fuera de la casa.

- Una pregunta...-dijo Trunks muy calmado, a lo que el ciborg asintió.- Por qué narices no dejas de arrimarte a MI prometida? -Preguntó casi gritándolo.

- Pero, Trunks. Tú antes dijiste que preferías a Lila en vez de a Pan, con lo que supuse que estaba libre. -Dijo Kurota encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si...pero...Argh, déjalo. Puedes quedarte con ella, como si la pones a cuatro patas en mi propio cuarto, a mi me da igual. -Dijo Trunks celoso pero intentando ocultarlo, cosa que no le salió tan bien. Y sin más que decir volvió a la cocina seguido de Kurota.

- Amigo, cada día te entiendo menos. -Dijo el peli negro algo confundido.

- De que habláis? -Preguntó Pan inocentemente.

- De nada importante, guapa. -Dijo Kurota acercándose a ella y posando su brazo en sus hombros.

- Jajajaja. Pon ese brazo donde pueda verlo, guapo. -Le contestó Pan pellizcando los mofletes del peli negro y aguantando el disgusto al ser tocada por una persona casi desconocida para ella, cosa que detestaba y que le costaba mucho tiempo y confianza dejar que alguien lo hiciera...aunque Trunks fue la primera y última excepción de esta norma.

- Eso... -Dijo Ubb abrazandola desde el otro lado. Menos mal que Ubb era un amigo de la infancia y con el cual había tenido muchas experiencias para confiar en él plenamente, porque otro abrazo o toque de alguien desconocido no lo aguantaría y se dejaría expuesta ante Trunks.

- Estás siendo muy Celoso, Ubb. -Dijo Pan interpretando su papel de chica "enamorada".

- Sólo por ser tú. -Le contestó Ubb de igual forma y dándola un beso en la frente.

- Sabéis que estamos comiendo, no? Si queréis hacer...el acto sexual, iros a un cuarto que está a sólo unos pasos. -Dijo Lila tratando de ser refinada al no decir una palabra más fuerte para el sexo.

- Y me hablas a mi de eso, ve tú con Trunks a su cuarto a "estudiar" química o algo parecido. -Dijo Pan haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

- He acabado de comer. -Dijo Trunks y se fue de la sala. Dejando a Pan enfadada por su actitud.

-Igualmente. -Dijo Pan y saliendo detrás de Trunks.

- Bueno, yo también me voy. Mi hermana debe de estar preocupada por mí ausencia. -Dijo educadamente y se fue volando de allí.

- Perfecto, me dejan aquí todos los platos. Que se creen, que soy la sirvienta? -Dijo Lila indignada.

- Si quieres yo te ayudo? -Dijo Ubb mirando a Lila y cruzando miradas para luego sonreírse mutuamente.

Volviendo con Trunks y Pan:

- Por qué te vas así de repente? -Preguntó molesta Pan.

- Te has acostado con él? -Preguntó Trunks de espaldas.

- Qué? Con quien? A quien te refieres? -Volvió a preguntar Pan confusa.

- Con Ubb...no, con Kurota...con los dos! -Dijo Trunks todavía de espaldas pero con una voz intranquila.

- Con Kurota? No! Ni pensarlo... -Contestó Pan muy segura de su respuesta.

- Y con Ubb? -Dijo girándose y encarando a Pan con una cara algo confusa en él. Era una mezcla de ira, celos, vergüenza y en cierta forma miedo por la respuesta de Pan.

- Bueno...no tengo porqué contestarte a eso cuando tú no me has dicho que pasa con Lila. -Respondió a la defensiva.

- Pues como con la mayoría me acosté con ella y al parecer ella se obsesionó conmigo, comprensible porque...bueno, porque soy yo. -Alardeó triunfante.

- ¿Con que se obsesionó contigo? Te retó a que te des la vuelta, mires hacía la cocina y repitas eso mismo. -Dijo Pan con el mismo tono que el oji celeste.

- Claro... -Respondió confundido.

- Está claro que todas caen por ti, ¿a que sí? -Preguntó Pan con aire triunfante mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda y se iba de allí dejando al peli lila con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y los ojos abiertos hasta estar fuera de sus órbitas.

- Deja de alardear tanto y ponte a trabajar... -Fue lo últimos que escuchó Trunks de parte de Pan mientras ésta se iba tarareando una canción cualquiera.


End file.
